


【柱斑】江河不渡

by orphalese



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphalese/pseuds/orphalese
Summary: 亘古光阴，万千川流
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, 柱斑
Kudos: 8





	【柱斑】江河不渡

楔子

怒海掀波，水浸湾环。雾濛濛的海面隐约可见一处狭长的岛屿，宛如一把利刃直插泷汤两国的腹地，最南端则与五大国之一的火之国接壤。作为多国缓冲地带，因地势险恶，天堑天成，是如今少有的还未被忍者国占领的一方土地。

岛屿近海的那一端终年阴雨，绝少人烟，有一处幽僻冷峭的山谷，古柏森森，浓荫掩盖，谷中阴森弥漫，累累荒冢，被当地人称作山岳坟墓。百年来兵拏祸结，百姓流转离散，坟墓的来历已无人知晓，只有一条祖训流传了下来，告诫子孙后代远离这处禁地。

暮色深沉，谷边两山对峙，投下黑魆魆的暗影，一条浅浅的山涧流经其间，涧两岸是蔽日遮天的松柏树，长长的山谷越行越窄，远处，几点萤火在流动，影影绰绰许多坟茔，枯草在寒风中飘摇，鬼气森森的荒凉与冷寂似乎要吞噬一切。

沿着山涧，穿过连片峭壁，山谷的尽头像是伸展的两臂，一片旷野浮现在白茫茫的云海之中，白雾稀薄的地方隐约露出一个狰狞可怖的庞然大物——那是如山岳一般巍峨的兽骨，只显露出背脊的一截，偌大的旷野和环立如障的群山似乎是生长在其上，不知历经了何等漫长的时光，已与这山河融为一体，横亘千里，峭立长空，让人陡生凛然恐怖之感。

兽骨前方是兀立的巉岩，乱石横生，在岩石的缝隙中，有几处天然形成的石洞，洞内垂下如林的钟乳，深不见底，阴风飒飒，时幽时响，从来没有人敢下探。直到一年前，一个背负圆扇，手持长镰的男人穿过苍茫夜色，自幽谷中走出，在光影斑驳的月色中，如云雾般飘过，消失在那黑洞洞的地穴里。

01

宇智波斑在地穴里昏迷了数次。用伊邪纳岐破开死局之后，他拖着强弩之末的身体潜入山岳坟墓，这里已远离木叶，所在的岛屿上只有平民杂居，几乎没有忍者出没，几十米深的地洞，即便是感知型忍者也感应不到他的查克拉，这是他留给自己的退路。他年轻的时候征伐四方，杀人如麻，从不给自己留下退路。退路会让人贪生，他自信顶天立地，什么也不能打败他。

可他终究是败了，失去了唯一的弟弟，失去了族人的信任，又失去了曾经的挚友。他孑然一身行走在这天地之间，唯有这双眼睛看到的未来支撑着他，他的生命不再只属于自己，在未来的某一天，他将引导这个世界走向永恒的和平和美好，在此之前，他不能死，亦不能被打败。他给自己留下后路，一个是右眼的伊邪纳岐，一个是山岳坟墓，都派上了用场。南贺山一战，虽然牺牲了右眼，但伊邪纳岐改写了他的死亡，让他得以死而复生，这一切都在他的计划之内，只是他没有料到，他会死在那从背后直刺胸膛的刀下。

忍者决不能将背后交托于人，他自小更是敏感，不允许任何人站在他身后……只有一个人，年少相识，屡屡越过他的底线，却又让他习惯并默许，在那天之前他并不知道，那个人的刀是那么快，而手，又是那么稳，只有他的身体在颤栗，不是因为疼痛，只是那个人站在他身后，而他们靠得太近了，近的似乎只有一个刀柄的间隙。

他的血液流失了一大半，遍体鳞伤，进入地穴时已是气力耗尽，他强撑着最后一口气，吐出了胃里那一小块残肉，他还记得从那人手臂咬下时鲜血流入的味道，在那一刻，他尝到了胜利的滋味，这是实现理想的第一步，他并不认为自己输了。胸口的刀伤仍在渗血，他切掉了伤口周围的腐肉，剜掉了已经坏死的部分脏器，将那块残肉填补在接近心口的位置后，逐渐失去了意识。

反复的高烧和昏迷让生命在迅速流逝，他的躯体慢慢只覆着一层薄薄的皮，在这一丝光线也照不进来的地洞里，不知白昼黑夜，只能用身体的疼痛和清醒的次数来估算时间。钟乳石尖的水珠缓缓滴落，从额头流入深陷的眼窝，虫蚁爬上身体，啃噬着血肉，他无动于衷，积蓄着体力。

清醒的时间越来越长，直到有一日，残肉渐渐与心脏融合，他的皮肤、他的骨骼、他的肌理、他的血液，全身上下都充满了一股生气，他便知道成功了——这是那个人的力量，从此，他们融为一体。

02

骏河湾，距山岳坟墓二十余里，海岸线上鳞次栉比地排列着数百间舟屋，倚山连海。晨雾笼罩在海面，暴雨如注，打在山形墙的青瓦上，天地晦暗。宇智波斑站在房廊下，竹笠遮掩住他的容貌，身形掩藏在一身黑色的缁衣里，他静静地看了会儿被雨水冲刷得分外明净的街巷，在水雾中，转身走入一间茶馆。

茶馆临水而建，两层楼高，虽说挂着喫茶的招牌，但这乡村野地，并不讲究，也做着酒水生意，店内一位少女当垆，见有客人到了，忙去门口拜迎，引上二楼。暴风骤雨的天气里，茶客们并不多，他们俱是当地的渔民，祖祖辈辈都靠打渔为生，彼此熟识，凑成几桌，喝着茶，吃着鸣牙饼，谈论着近日的暴雨和年初又提高的租税。这里喝茶，自然跟风雅沾不上边，店家已代为碾茶为末，和汤煮好后便端上来，没有那些候火、拣泉、吹沫、点花、辨味、侔色的妙趣。茶客中，有几个年轻人，进过几年学，正高谈论阔着大藏大辅的上书，不时摇头晃脑地引言：“斯民不得安息，国亦随而凋弊。民疲国弊，安得独立？”其余人听得面面相觑，气氛便冷了下来，只得闷头喝茶，这时，见一位生客上了楼，目光便纷纷打量过去，空气又热络了起来。

这位生客戴竹笠，穿缁衣，脚踩扁柏木的木屐，背负着半人高的行囊，看打扮似乎是位僧侣。在这偏僻的渔村，难得见上一回外乡人，以往偶有卖艺的盲法师到来，村里的男女老少便都围上来，听法师弹琵琶说唱净琉璃，平家琵琶和幸若舞是怎么都听不腻、看不够的。一时间，众人的目光变得热切，但这僧侣却好似没看见他们一般，径直往里走，找了个临窗面海的位置坐下，他并未摘下竹笠，风透过窗缝，吹动皂纱，隐约可以看见黑色的长发和那亮得惊人的眼眸，似乎被那眼睛瞧多一会，便会被摄走神魂。他点了份琼粻，又额外多付了几吊钱，要店里最好的茶瓶茶杯，并且不喝碾煮后的茶汤。他的声音不疾不徐，尾音微微上扬，显出些漫不经心的冷傲，偏偏声音却又极悦耳，澄澈干净，如清冽的泉水。

少女动作利落，很快，他独坐的那方桌子上被摆上风炉、有筥、漉水囊等一应茶具，就连那几个高谈阔论的年轻人也停了下来，好奇地朝着这边张望。这里的人也只听闻过都城里盛行的茶道，却也不曾亲眼见过。

有几位胆大的，围了过去，看了半晌，见那僧侣一副目下无尘的样子，忍不住卖弄道：“法师，现在可是在‘点茶’？”

那人却并不会理会，专注于手上的动作，将研细的茶末放入黑瓷茶盏，再注入少许瓶中沸水，调制茶膏。

那问话的人面上挂不住，刚想继续再发问一句，就被周围的人制止，一位年长的低声道：“嘘——现在正是关键之时，你懂些甚么，一些鸡毛蒜皮也好拿来炫耀，叫人看了笑话。接下来，才是正式的‘点茶’。”不知不觉，围观的人已经越来越多，众人见他说得有理，纷纷点头。

宇智波斑执壶，向茶盏有节奏地点水，这里讲究落水点要准，不能破坏茶面，他控制那沸水如控制查克拉一样精准，这是自小的修行，他总能做到分毫不差。与此同时，那白玉一般的手持着茶筅，运筅击拂，动作优雅娴熟，待到第七次注水时，茶末与水交融，茶盏上晕染开来，如清波生漪，莲花始绽。

人群中，一个苍老的声音不经感慨，悠悠念出和歌：“煎罢余香处处薰，饮之无事卧白云，应知仙气日氛氲。”

注：

盲法师：弹唱琵琶、筝的剃发盲人，到处说唱的卖艺人。

平家琵琶：琵琶伴奏说唱《平家物语》的故事。

幸若舞：用扇子打拍，演唱《源义经》、《曾我物语》等武士题材的故事。

“斯民不得安息……安得独立？”出自明治六年五月，大藏大辅井上馨、三等出仕涩泽荣一上书。

“煎罢余香处处薰，饮之无事卧白云，应知仙气日氛氲。”出自《经国集》卷十四，惟良氏所作《和出云巨太守茶歌》

03

那未执茶盏的手不轻不重地在桌上叩了一下，竹笠下，有一丝极淡的笑，清冷的声音在整个茶馆里落下：“你终于肯出来了，藏头露尾的家伙。”

“我可是有着郡司的文书，做着正经的营生，至于藏头露尾……”念和歌的老人抬头，露出一双精明的眼睛，目光在那人遮盖得严严实实的身上转了一圈。

两人之间你来我往说着不明所以的话，围观的人面面相觑，不自觉地给他让出一条路。

“穷乡僻壤，怕是招待不好贵客，今晚暴雨将歇，还请尽快请启程吧。”老人笑道，他的声音十分有韵律，时轻时重，忽近忽远，如琴声一样撩拨心弦。

看着那人的手在空中凝滞，他眼底流露出满意的神色。

然而，下一秒——

“砰”的一声，只听那黑瓷茶盏与木桌撞击出极大的声响，像是数千个瓷瓶齐齐碎裂，又如千万鼓槌重击，槛窗随之震颤，木桌之上，却不见碎片，那茶盏陷入桌身，仿佛被镶嵌在里面一般，茶面却未破坏半分。

“幻音之术吗？雕虫小技，也敢拿来对付我。”男人露出一个冷酷的笑，漆黑的眼睛带着不悦，但转瞬即逝，毕竟他此行的目的可不是为了杀人。

老人的额头溢出一丝冷汗，好险，方才如果不是他及时放出查克拉作为屏障，在场的人都得死，这个人实力远在他之上，是个残忍且危险的男人。

这个想法在脑中一转，他反倒大笑起来，眼中精光敛去，客客气气地道：“是我疏忽了，这里哪是待客之地，我在前面带路，还请贵客移步茶室。”

说罢，他转向已面露惊慌之色的众人，这些人只是普通渔民，哪里见过这样骇人的场面。但随着老人开口，一张一合，声音如浪席卷，他们的眼睛里流露出迷茫的神色，竟像是提线木偶一样，一个接一个地下楼，身影消失在暴雨之中，等回到家时，却也再想不起白天的事了。

老人“嘿”笑了一声，对着面前已有些不耐的男人说道：“雕虫小技，又叫客人看笑话了。”

“碍事的家伙都走了，五通神，你也不用说这些废话了。”宇智波斑点出那小老头的身份。

“我还以为十年过去，没有人会知道这个名号了。”他感慨中带着警惕。

“音忍五通神的大名，可不会这么容易被世人遗忘。”宇智波斑轻嗤一声。

“我早已叛出音忍了，如今只是个在偏远渔村开茶馆的普通人。”他无奈道，“你既不是来杀我，找我又有什么目的？”

“我需要你提供一些消息。”

“我隐居多年，不问世事，知道的事恐怕还没有那几个渔民多呢，你找错人了。”

宇智波斑冷笑道：“看来对你这种人不能太仁慈，接下来，你是想少条胳膊，还是少条腿，才能好好说话呢？”见那人已经神色微动，他低声道：“干脆只给你留条舌头吧，能够说话就可以了，我自有办法让你开口。”

他那低沉的声音，如同死神的轻言细语。

五通神脸色终于变了，他能通过声音辨别真正的情绪，没有任何人能在他面前撒谎，他知道对方此时此刻的威胁是真的，且不达目的决不会罢休。

“我一向奉行多一事不如少一事，活到这把年纪了，什么时候死都不意外。我知道你忍术高明，手段了得，但我这辈子没什么值得吹嘘的，只有这嘴硬！我不想说的事情，便是忍者之神千手柱间来了，也奈何不了我。”

“不要在我面前提起这个忍者的名字。”斑的脸立刻冷了下来，他周身散出如寒冬一般冰冷的威压，窗外溅入的雨滴凝结成冰。

五通神愣了愣，识相地闭嘴，心里忍不住猜测此人的身份，莫非是跟千手柱间有血海深仇，是杀妻夺子之恨还是满门被灭之仇？

“你这样的人被逼叛出音忍，倒是他们的损失。”斑的声音又恢复那漫不经心冷傲，就连赞扬别人，也带着高高在上的审视，而刚才泄露的情绪仿佛只是一瞬间的幻觉而已。

五通神笑了笑，不置可否，当年的事早就随着他的叛逃而烟消云散了，他不恨任何人。

“别以为我不知道，你虽然装模作样，嘴上说着不理世事，但忍界暗地的情报网还掌握在你手里，你五通神名号的来历，便是生财有道，号称百两黄金买一个消息。如此拿腔拿调，是怕我出不起钱吗？”

“百两黄金那是世人以讹传讹，不过‘一个消息’倒是不假，这是我给自己订下的规矩，一人一事，一事一问，嘿嘿，多一事不如少一事。”见对方面色不虞，他到底还是想多活几年，又侃侃而谈道：“虽说是如此，但订下规矩的是我，遵不遵守，例不例外也是我说了算，我平生最大的爱好便是茶道，你‘点茶’如此高明，借此引我出来，我也不得不上一次钩，这样罢，你为我点三次茶，我卖你三个消息。”

“卖？”斑颇有兴致地把玩这个字，他那双玉白般的手叩了叩木桌的边沿，沉声道：“这世上有资格喝我的茶的人，如今也剩下一个了，你与他相比，便如瓦砾之于珠玉。在我眼里，你的消息便是黄金万两，也不够我亲自出手。”

好狂妄的口气——五通神心中道，虽然看不见那竹笠下的面容，不知道这人真正的身份，但是他那股睥睨天下的气势却如山岳压顶，让人无法反抗。但当今世上，除了五影，谁还能有如此气势，这个人到底是谁？

五通神自负天通地通，无事不知，他心中陡然浮现一个念头但又被否定——或许还有一个人，不过不可能，那个人已经……

猜不到，也只能作罢。五通神并非钻牛角尖的人，比起锲而不舍，他更喜欢点到为止，他是个做情报生意的人，手底下暗线密如蛛网，任何事都瞒不过他，此事来日方长。

虽说早已打定主意卖他三个消息，送走这瘟神，但他嘴上也不愿意太吃亏，便道：“既然你不愿意与我切磋茶道，我也不勉强，但这三十两黄金我是一定要收的。”他话起了头，便收不住了，像是生怕对方不给钱一样，“要知道，这世道哪里有白得的道理，你所想知道的，必然是那极为隐秘的情报，我卖给了你，就不能再卖给别人。更何况你一次买走我三个情报，虽收你三十两黄金，但还不够我手底下探子和线人的开销，我原本就是看在你深知茶道之上的三昧真谛，才愿意自己吃亏卖与你，结个善缘罢了。”五通神大吐苦水，又暗暗抬高自己，将原本贪生怕死的事倒说成是他慷慨大方了。

斑将他这番舌灿莲花的表演看在眼里，却也并不拆穿，对付这种人，只要达到目的就好了。他从背囊里将黄金拿出，扣在桌子。

五通神听到那金子落下时特有的声音，听这音色，这黄金的成色必然是极好的，他眼中泛光，舔了舔嘴唇道：“不用过秤了，这金子足有三十两六钱，客人不吝金玉，出手大方，倒叫我占了便宜。之后既是机密要事，还是避人耳目为好，我们移步茶室，那里有漩涡一族的忍符，可以屏蔽一切窥探。金炉烧麝，铜鼎沸笙，再配上最上等的玉露茶，必是赏心乐事。”

斑见他又变作一副谄媚模样，冷冷道：“不必浪费时间了，我可不是来找你喝茶的。整个村子都在我的结界之中，茶馆也设下了隔音符，接下来，你将知道的情报尽管交代，不会有任何被走漏的风险。”

五通神心头一惊，对这个人的警惕又加深了几分，实力高强、行事狂妄但又心思缜密，与他为敌的话，怕是极为难缠，实力不济会被杀死，实力相当便要时时刻刻提心吊胆，即便是强过他，以此人心性之坚韧，性格之高傲，怕是难以臣服，只要活着便会伺机反扑。

——不过，他们是生意往来而没结仇，这些就留着他的敌人去操心吧。

04

斑单刀直入，再无多余的话：“我要知道雾忍村高层的全部情报，以及下一任水影候选者们的一切——家族、年龄、能力，履历，越细越好。”

五通神脸上纠结万分，最终叹了口气，无力地争辩道：“这算几个消息。”

“一个。”

就知道。五通神情怏怏，坚持道：“这些十两黄金可买不来，雾隐村位于深山，浓雾覆盖，与世隔绝，消息本来就极难以获取，你要的这些都是最高级别的机密情报，我还得再派人去打探，可谓劳神费力。这笔生意，我太吃亏了。”

“我何曾说是十两黄金？一直都是你在自说自话。”竹笠之下，斑微微挑眉。

“难道你要加钱？那这笔买卖倒是可以谈一谈。”五通神伸出三根手指搓了搓。

“刚才的三十两黄金，买雾忍村情报。”斑看着五通神渐渐眉开眼笑，又压低声音，带着一丝不易察觉的捉弄之意，低声道：“剩下两个消息，就买你的命，这样你可觉得划算？”

对方脸上的神情果然在瞬间崩塌，斑愉悦地嘴角微扬。

自己的命……五通神心想，光是他的通缉赏金可就有一万两，黑道上的花红更是水涨船高，吹嘘一声价值连城也不为过。不过，五通神也琢磨出对方的用意，他此行的目的只有雾忍村情报，而自己则是被绕了进去。那么想必，在对方达到目的之后，接下来的两个消息也就无关紧要了，这样自己也没有吃亏。

心里这么想着，嘴上却说：“好，这笔生意便是亏本我也做了。我目前手里只有雾忍村高层的姓名和关系网，你需要的情报，还得费上一番工夫，等搜集到之后，我会派人送过去，你留下一个联络点即可。”

斑知道像他这样的土蚯蚓，自然到处打洞，这里也不过对方一个小小的据点，之后会很快被舍弃，再找到他恐怕就不是这么容易了。但他也有自己的秘密，如非必要，山岳坟墓不能被第二个人知晓。因此，他沉默了片刻，斗笠之下，那漆黑如墨的眼睛，化出三轮勾玉，如果五通神能够看见，一定能立刻认出他的身份。

但此时此刻，五通神只瞬间觉察到查克拉的变化，和那如滔天烈焰一般的气势，他本能地察觉到危险， 就像动物在森林里被强大的敌人所狩猎一般，他汗毛竖起，冷汗如雨。但斑却并未做什么，只是手指尖幻化出一只乌鸦，那翅羽漆黑的不祥之鸟张开双翼，如烟雾一般钻入五通神的右眼。

“一个小小的幻术。”斑看着对方如纸一般苍白的脸，缓缓道：“这只乌鸦未通五识，会栖息在你的意识里，等你找到情报的时候，就唤它出来，我自有办法与你联系。”

那股极为可怕的查克拉消失得无影无踪。五通神浑身的力气都像被抽走一般，就在刚才，他窥到对方力量的冰山一角，也感到和对方如天堑般的实力差距，这个人，必定拥有影级的力量。

而他也因此深知，纵然对方隐藏着很多的秘密，而自己如果想多活几年，还是不要去刺探为好。

“放心，做我们这一行最讲究的就是诚信，我会尽快吩咐下去的。”五通神顶着一头汗水，恭恭敬敬地说道。“接下来，您还有什么吩咐？”

斑似乎很满意他的态度，透过窗隙，他看向远处的山海，在雨雾的遮掩下，朦朦胧胧，被风卷起的树叶在风雨中飘摇。

他伫立了太久，久到让五通神觉得眼前这个人，像是沉默的群山。

所以，当他耳朵捕捉到那轻而淡，不经意般地话语时，他还以为是自己的错觉。

“南贺山一事，你知道多少？”

外面风雨如晦，眼前的男人面貌也看不真切，冷风夹着雨点刮进来，他莫名地一个激灵，忽然忆起当他获得这个情报时，似乎也是在一个雨天，仿佛透过那张薄纸闻到南贺川的水气。

“这件事说来也算不得什么机密了，毕竟声势浩大，波及甚广。一年前，宇智波斑携着九尾来势汹汹，杀木叶先遣队数十人，伤人无数，火影千手柱间与其在南贺山一战，两人酣战三天三夜，堪称心惊动魄，天崩地坼，最终千手柱间险胜，保住了木叶忍村。

那一战将南贺山辟成峡谷，不知出于何种目的，千手柱间命人在峡谷修建了两人的雕像，并勒令焚毁关于这一战的全部文字记述，从某种程度上，也帮宇智波斑掩盖了罪行。如今，世人只知当今世上立于巅峰的两位忍者有过一场大战，并将那峡谷称为终焉之谷。”他摇了摇头，不解道，“千手柱间何等雄韬伟略之人，但此举未免失之远虑，修建了那样伟大的雕像，只怕会让世人遗忘宇智波斑的罪恶，反倒称颂他的强大。”

说罢，他看向那个高大而沉默的男人，在极短暂的一刹，在那人的呼吸声中，他感到一种压抑到极致的情绪，让他的心如同被重重地拉扯着，但那瞬间太过短促，除了拥有他这样的感知力，没有任何人能够捕捉到。但他看着那人宛如坚冰一样的身影，又陷入怀疑，那样浓如黑夜一般深而重的情感，怎么会出现这个男人身上。

“柱间……”他听见这个冷漠的男人喊出这个名字，又停滞了一瞬后，才改口道：“木叶的火影，之后怎么样了？”

五通神蓦地想起对方之前说过，不要在他面前提起这个忍者的名字，一直被打压的情绪终于冒了上来，忍不住道：“你不是刚刚警告我，不要提起他的名字吗？”

斑的声音自风雨声中而降，带着一贯为之的傲慢：“我可以问，但你不能主动提起。”

真乃强盗！五通神心中恨恨道，这天下怎么会有如此横行霸道强词夺理之人，只盼此人的死敌尽早为众生除害。

不过他拳头没有对方硬，这话也能在心里说说，表面上仍然恭敬地道：“终结谷一战后，千手柱间身受重伤，卧病数月，木叶的往来公文已经交由其弟千手扉间代为处理，从火之国那边得到的情报来看，大约有提前退位之意。如今各国都在观望，想刺探他真正的伤情，毕竟他是站在忍界之巅的男人，只要他在一天，各国便不敢轻举妄动。”

“重伤…是么？”

五通神耳尖一抖，那声音模模糊糊，极难辨别，但他过人的耳力还是听出来了，便道：“重伤之事肯定不假，毕竟是与宇智波斑这样的对手交战。只是他真实的身体状况，在木叶是绝对机密，连我也不得而知。”

“那宇智波斑呢？”

五通神还以为自己听错了，内心腹诽好几遍，这种人尽皆知的事还用得着说吗？

“他死啦。”

苍老的声音在淅淅沥沥的雨声中回荡。

05

接到千手柱间的死讯是在一年的隆冬。这一年，霖雨不断，五谷不登，流殍载道，五国协定所缔造的和平渐渐分崩离析。七月朔旦，大星陨落，阳失其位，已现乱世之象。初代火影千手柱间自去岁隐退后，再次出山，不顾病骨支离，与五国斡旋，至千曲川，沉疴日重。九月，道殣相望，老者噉草根而死于道垂，骼无余胔。岁末，风雪肆掠，大雪盈丈，泥途尽冰，都民寒饿，四方离乱。初代火影、二代火影借九尾之力施展仙法禁术，化木遁之力为阳气，笼天地于其内，至此，万物滋长。数日后，木叶南贺山草庵内，千手柱间与世长辞。火之国大名下诏，为其举行隆重的国葬，谓其一生波澜壮阔，平乱世，定山河，至明如日，至仁如天。

朔风凛凛， 大雪后，木叶一片素白，天地之间，皑皑茫茫。殡四十九日后，这一日，是千手柱间的葬礼，大名率诸朝士亲临，各国亦派使节前往吊唁。

出殡时十里葬列，黑色丧服连成一条长长的墨带，雪花飘落在洁白的花笼上，挽枢者唱着渺渺挽歌，唱维摩大士，唱释迦能仁，唱断肠之哀弥痛，众人无不哀恸。及葬，至南贺川，置棺木于船上，洒香花于水面，由二代火影千手扉间牵船绕木叶而行，以慰英灵。临葬，灵柩前供冠服、刀剑、珠玉、酒饭，太正大臣读祭文，数十僧人唱经，呜钲奏乐，会葬的众人各自执着花枝前供，鞠躬进退。伶人奏哀乐，乐终再拜，乃下柩，葬于木叶公墓之中。史载，木叶十五年正月，风雪漫天，户户白幡。

宇智波斑接到的是一纸薄薄的信函，一个人的生平待落到纸上时，也不过寥寥数语，连千手柱间这样的男人也不例外。他的面色很平静，将那信函放在白蜡之上，看着那薄纸烧卷，烧过一行又一行的字，直至火舌吞噬那最后一句——“千手柱间遗言，不设其他殉葬之物，唯有一只木匣带入棺椁同葬，不知内有何物。”斑凝视着烛火，直至那根白蜡燃烧殆尽，连最后一点飞灰也消失无影。他提笔，沉默了片刻后，下达了一个命令，这或许会让他失去在木叶最重要的一颗棋子——那是他的耳目。但他还是任由海东青携信向南飞去，朝着木叶的方向。

木匣到斑的手里时已是暮春，他埋在木叶的那颗钉子也被拔掉了，他并没有太多的遗憾，柱间一死，木叶只会走向衰落而已，那里，已经不值得他再关注了。

斑握着那漆黑的木匣，上面还残留着柱间的查克拉，想必是生前一直揣在身上，甚至还染上了千手一族熏衣惯用的檀香，斑皱了皱眉，他不喜欢这个味道。人对气味的记忆是最难忘却的，只要闻到便会不由自主的勾起回忆，而这太过熟悉的檀香，会让他想起那早已被埋葬和抛弃的过往……他和柱间的过往。

年少时，他们在这乱世中沉浮，看似是在与激流搏斗，也不过是溺水之人。不断地失去，也不断地让别人失去，彼此品尝着锥心刺骨的痛苦，在无边的烽火中，如困兽一般对立着，厮杀着，仇恨着，在尸山血海中成长，这痛苦反倒成为了力量的源头。很多年后，他们已立于忍界之巅，拥有了主宰一切的力量，身边也只剩对方能做最后的对手，可他一直记得，在川边的岩壁之上，柱间张开双臂，像是将那远方的森林和大地都揽入怀里，他的眼眸是那么亮。在那一刻，他仿佛看见了人间的江河在那双眼里流过。

木匣没有上锁，只有一枚铜环倒扣。斑打开木匣，看着安放在里面的东西，陷入长久的沉默，他喃喃低语道：“柱间，你已经到达不了彼岸了。”

注：

1、《日本书纪·推古天皇三十四年条》记载当时出现了“老者啃草根而死于道垂……”的惨状。

2、葬礼杂糅了部分《隋书·倭国传》和《日本国志》的记载，还有自己设想的一些，所以不用细究。

06

两年后，维系了十七年的和平局面被打破，由初代火影千手柱间一力倡导所缔结的五国同盟协定就此废止，忍界的战争也由氏族扩大到国与国之间。多年以来，一国一村制度的最大受益者是原本国力衰微的火之国，与木叶忍村结契后，背靠忍界两大氏族千手和宇智波，火之国一跃成为大国之首，其余四国虽虎视眈眈，但始终忌惮忍界之神的力量。而随着千手柱间的逝世，木叶的威慑力在渐渐瓦解。之后，五影会盟时的四国初代影相继离世，年轻的二代影继任，主战派蠢蠢欲动，四国背地里达成一致，撕毁了那一纸协议，矛头指向木叶，以围攻之势，欲以一举得胜，瓜分火之国丰饶的土地。

宇智波斑站在渡月桥上，这座桥将海岛与陆地相连，一只翅羽纯白的海东青栖息在他肩头。四国背水一战的消息他早已知晓，在两年前的冬天，他便看到了战争的火种即将破土，并在有朝一日，会将木叶烧成焦土。他将手里那片被火焰洞穿的树叶扔到了水里，看着那片叶子随波逐流，又被海浪淹没。柱间的低三下四、忍辱负重，也只给世界带来了短暂的和平，而这和平的期限便是他的寿命——但他偏偏年寿不永。他总是不明白，有了和平，就必然有人渴望战争，他以一人之力震慑天下，去世后，他最珍视的木叶却成为众矢之的……斑眼帘微垂，眼睫投下簇簇光影，他对着那美丽的海东青轻声说道：“柱间的道路是错误的，这个由他缔造的忍者世界只会带来仇恨和灾难，如果当年他……”斑没有将后面的话说出。已经没有意义了，他们两人也不可能推心置腹。

这个世界变成什么样都不重要，不过，他倒是可以稍稍利用下这场战争。

斑穿过渡月桥，走向前方的海岛，那里有云居禅师的别室遗迹，有一个人早已在里面等候着他。

这是一个年轻的男人，黑色长发垂直腰间，身体瘦削，眼睛似盲僧紧闭，神情淡然。他没有睁眼，却准确无误地认出了推门而入的宇智波斑。

“我这次来见你，便是正式告知你，我们之间的协议作废。”他先声夺人，似乎并不怕得罪眼前这位名声赫赫的忍者。

斑玩味地一笑，“你也要学那些乌合之众，玩这撕毁协定的手段吗？”

那人皱眉，不悦道：“我与你合作的前提是建立在雾隐与岩隐之争上，如今我们已放下仇恨，联手进攻木叶，我不想在这种时候再挑起纷争。”

“放下仇恨？联手？”斑嗤笑一声，“我总算明白为什么白莲老头儿虽然最为看重你，却将水影之位传给鬼灯幻月了。”

“二代水影是我的老师，他天赋卓越，声威甚高，继任水影是理所应当。”

“论天赋，你胜他许多。如今的五影之中，能有资格与你一较高下的，恐怕也只有雷影以及……那个千手扉间。”斑低声道：“影之位原本就应该能者居之，只可惜，你能力卓越，却目光短浅又心向和平。像鬼灯幻月这样的好战派，才是雾隐所真正需要的。而你，只是一枚弃子罢了。”

黑发的年轻人陷入沉默，他无父无母，被初代水影抚养长大，悉心教导，又拜鬼灯幻月为师，自小历经战役。十七年前，由木叶开创的一国一村制度被多国效仿，雾隐村随之建立，那是初代水影的心血，也是他的归属，他只想守护好雾隐这方土地，但是忍村的高层和水之国的大名已不满足雄踞一方海岛，他们对那片富饶的大陆魂牵梦萦，与初代水影生出嫌隙。到了初代晚年，权利已被彻底架空，最终心衰气竭，忧愤而死。而继承了初代意志的他，声音也被渐渐淹没，这片他发誓用一生守护的地方，却已不需要他了。

“你也很清楚自己的处境，才会同意与我合作，在暗中守护雾隐村。”

“……我只是想保护村子，并无意于水影之位。你让我杀掉自己的老师，我无法办到。”

“太天真了。没有与能力相匹的地位，你做不了任何事。七年前，你能作为水影护卫参与五影会盟这样左右天下局势的机密会议，而如今，你甚至被排斥在高层议政会之外。对这场战争，你又能得到多少的情报？恐怕连普通的上忍都比你更得重用。”

“也许你说的是事实…但是为了当上水影，而去除掉自己的老师，我宁愿放弃一切，为村子战死。”

“这件事可不能由你。”斑冷笑，沉声道：“你必须当上水影，这是我的条件，而且你也该回报我了。不过放心，我不会逼你，因为很快，这场战争便会替我们清除这些绊脚石。”

“什么意思？你到底想做什么？”黑发的青年语带警惕。

“ 你只看到了如今四国合力进攻木叶，大军压境，却不知，这个松散的同盟、这群乌合之众，又一定能敌得过木叶？不要以为没有了千手柱间，木叶就会任人宰割。千手扉间，这个男人远比你们所想的要卑鄙和强大。一旦久攻不下，同盟必定四分五裂，互相猜忌，雾隐与岩隐世代仇恨，鬼灯幻月与无是死敌，定会有一场决战。”斑这样说着，心里却道，战争局势都在他掌握之中，就算两人没有决一死战的打算，这场战役也将由他来促成。

黑发青年久久伫立，像是陷入了某种挣扎，他紧闭的双目微微颤动，很久之后才缓缓开口道：“我一直想知道，你为什么会找我？”

斑像是早已知道他的疑惑，环着双臂俯视着他道：“因为你有能力却又天真，我虽与你们这种人合不来，但是在实现梦想的道路上，我需要一个国家作为后盾，而你是最合适的选择，比起愚蠢，我更讨厌弱小的人。”

“……你所说的永恒的和平，真的能实现吗？”

“当然。这是这个世界唯一正确之路——只有胜者的世界，只有和平的世界，只有爱的世界。”斑的眼中灼灼燃烧，他向眼前的男人伸出手，“在此之前，我需要与你合作，你也将成为这个世界的救世主。”

黑发的青年像是被蛊惑一般，缓缓地握住那只手，手心是皮革的冰凉。

“那么，在这场战争中，我又该……”

“你只需要做到一件事。”

“什么？”

“袖手旁观。”

07

第一次忍界大战，由四国围攻木叶为开端，最终却是千手扉间带领木叶战胜四国，威慑忍界。处于劣势的四国节节败退，同盟破裂，互相猜忌，战争末期，雾隐意图趁机吞并岩隐，二代水影鬼灯幻月与二代土影无生死决战，最终同归于尽，两国忍者死伤无数，元气大伤。鬼灯幻月死后，在主和派氏族的支持下，由其弟子继承名号，成为三代水影。

这场持续了两年的战乱走到了尾声，即将终结之时却又朝着连宇智波斑都没有预料到的方向发展。战争带来的损失日益扩大，民不聊生，怨声载道，各国开始与木叶停战议和。七月末，云隐与木叶停战，在结盟仪式上，异变突生，云隐金角银角两兄弟不甘败北，屈辱求和，掀起政变，击杀二代雷影，重伤二代火影千手扉间，为保护木叶后继之人，千手扉间独自断后，力竭而亡，身死异乡。

这场战争，五大国的火影、雷影、水影、土影全部阵亡，惨烈异常，给各国都留下难以磨灭的伤痛和阴影，而发起这场不义之战的败北国们则有意无意地抹去关于战争的记载，而各忍村在吸取惨败教训后，开始争相效仿已故二代火影的政治手段，建立了各自的忍者学校与暗部体制，加强集权。

战争的乌云终于散去，留下一个满目疮痍，百废待兴的世界。

宇智波斑远眺着木叶的方向，如今，就连那个男人也死去了，木叶失去了最后的擎天之柱，依附在这棵大树之上的人，注定会走向被牺牲的命运。在战乱中，他获悉，二代火影执政期间，宇智波一族任木叶警务部，迁至村子的边缘。斑不以为意地一笑，遂又冷冷地低语，“可惜，不是由我亲手杀了你。”

在之后漫长的一段岁月里，宇智波斑隐姓埋名周游列国，寻找能将相异之力触发的契机。柱间的力量已与他融为一体，但是计划里必不可少的轮回眼他却迟迟无法开启，他循着六道仙人的传说，寻访深山，走遍神社庙宇，还曾以僧侣的身份在日枝山比江寺中坐禅、写经、听闻佛法。为了获得天启，他进行了“千日回峰行”这一最严厉的修行，七年里，无论严冬酷暑，日日不缀，拜遍日枝山和都府的近三百多处圣迹。这一千多日里，一日都不可间断，他熟知日枝山的一草一木，和佛堂圣塔边每一株杉树的形状。七年之期已至，他的力量日益精纯，但瞳力却没有任何变化。雨夜，他来到根本中堂内，将本尊药师如来佛像前那盏传说中燃烧百年的不灭法灯掷于雨中，就此走出山门，再未归来。

***

又是一年盂兰盆节，都城内家家户户都挂上灯笼，街市上售各色华灯，六棱灯上绘着栩栩如生的画像，烛火在薄如蝉翼的纱绡中闪烁。城外诸山则设火字，将篝火堆积排定，依时燃起，一字能长达数十丈。五山送火，自北向西，诸山迤逦相次，壮观非常。

悠悠白川流淌于岚山脚下，河边已聚集了百姓，他们手捧一盏水灯，放入白川中祈愿，澄空寺的僧侣们于川边念经超度亡灵，消灾解厄。在僻静的一角，一个墨黑长发的男人冷眼旁观，从岚山上下来的一位僧侣正好注意到他，便走上前，双手合十道：“这位檀越，可是要奉施灯明？”

男人却并未看他，只是看着一盏又一盏的灯被放入那川流不息的河里，渐渐飘远。僧侣微笑道：“慧灯可以破诸暗，水灯万枝，清净如真心，可以祈福辟邪，檀越既来了此地，何不放一盏水灯？”

那黑发的冷傲男子却是冷哼了一声，说道：“如果点灯就能消灾除难，那这世道岂不是万世太平。”

僧侣倒也不恼，只道：“灯可照破黑暗，亦可照破众生的无明。众生心行无明愚痴，又生诸多烦扰痛苦，佛见了，乃教他们同修智慧，令人人点燃慧灯。如人人得清净，世道亦可得清净。”

“你这小秃驴，佛经还未读明白，还想渡他人？”他不屑地冷声道，“不过是些只会动动嘴皮子的家伙罢了。”

只见他信手一挥，一阵罡风掠过，那川流不息的灯盏尽数熄灭。

在僧侣瞪大的双眼里，男人的身影如鬼魅般消失。

夜色浓黑，寂静无声。穿过花木竹石楚楚有致的园亭，经连廊，竹楼内溢出淡淡的酒气。透过纸窗，宇智波斑望着天上那轮孤月，室内通明，烛火映照在他脸上，这张脸瘦而硬，眼眶深深地凹陷进去，年轻时的锋芒化作冷厉刻在脸上，只有未被长发遮盖的左眼，眼眸如泉水般清澈明亮，连岁月都不曾侵染这清泉。

斑又喝了一口酒，那苍白的脸上透出薄红，月光照在他身上，如蒙上一层寒霜。他伸手摸向衣内，触到那木匣的铜环，没有打开，只是静静地触碰着，那上面，柱间最后的一点查克拉也早已消散——他已经去世十六年了。

很多年前，每到盂兰盆节，他和柱间便会点明灯，为早逝的弟弟们祈福。在南贺川，临水燃烧麻秸，将灰烬撒入江河，放入千瓣莲花水灯，惟愿能够忏灭杀戮罪业，让灵魂离苦得乐。再后来，便只剩他一个人点灯，未长而夭的弟弟们应该早已入了净土，只有泉奈，与他一起在这乱世里征战杀伐，手染鲜血。临死前，泉奈将自己的眼睛给了已经近乎失明的他，在永恒万花筒开启之时，他们兄弟两人的查克拉已经相依相连，而自他离开木叶，舍弃一族后，他再未梦到泉奈，他能感觉到，泉奈的执念消散，灵魂入了净土。

柱间去世后之后的十六年间，他每年都会点四十九盏明灯。听闻杀戮过重之人， 只能徘徊在净土之外，不得超生，而他和柱间都是沐染鲜血之人。柱间的灵魂并未超生，却也不曾入过梦，那样清廉的灵魂也不能往生极乐，他不愿意再相信这世间的神明。

竹屋内，四十九盏明灯将黑夜照成白昼，每一盏灯上都刻着千手柱间的名字。这里位于不葬山，是传说中连接此岸与彼岸的桥梁，是最接近净土的地方，据说人死后灵魂都会归于这山中，待罪孽消解，心愿了结之时再入净土。在灵魂没有升天之前，在这里供灯，刻上姓名，便能与死去的人相见。

斑抚摸着心口的位置，那贯穿心脏的伤口已经愈合，有力地跳动着，相异之力相与为一，他获得了柱间的力量，但却未得到森罗万象，这只眼睛，也只能仰望那高悬的明月，他站在离梦想太过遥远的地方。这些年来，他已经用尽手段，轮回眼仍然无法开启。他开始怀疑自己探寻的方向，是否是柱间的早逝，让他的力量再无法推开轮回眼开启的那扇门，这是他所不能接受的。

柱间独自死去了。他在柱间的死上感觉不到孤独，人们正因为唯有独自死去，才不是孤独的。而柱间留下的细胞还在，如果这些不够的话，那么他将制造柱间的赝品，劣质的也无所谓，只要能够提升这瞳力。

四十九盏明灯从夜晚点至天明，室内空空寂寂，直至灯火熄灭，也没有唤来灵魂。

待到天光破晓之时，斑的眼一片沉寂，他对着空荡荡的前方轻声低语道：“柱间，这世间已没有神明了。明灯唤不回你，江河渡不了你……”

“便由我来吧。”

08

木叶32年，云隐和雾隐向涡之国发动奇袭，涡之国灭亡，漩涡一族战乱后流离失所，族人隐姓埋名，流散各地。

木叶37年，雄踞一方的风、火、土三个大国矛盾激化。资源相对贫瘠的风、土两国以"加大公平特权"为由，各国的主战派势力抬头，试图以武力来扩张领土，引发火之国的不满，三国忍者部队在夹缝中的小国雨之国境内交战，长达二十年的和平期结束。

木叶48年，三代风影失踪，即将内乱的砂隐村为将矛盾转移，求助同在第二次忍界大战中败北的岩隐，共同向木叶发起进攻，雷之国抓住机会，合谋进攻木叶，第三次忍界大战的硝烟燃起。

***

宇智波带土自无边的黑暗和疼痛中醒来，一张苍老的面孔映入他眼中。他的身体意识还停留在战场上，脑中却一片迷茫，喃喃道：“这里是哪里？”

他看见老人凝视着他，缓缓说道。

“这里是生死轮回的夹缝。”

那低沉而冷漠的声音在这空旷的地洞里回荡。

很久以后，带土在暗地里运筹帷幄，将各国玩弄于股掌之间，他回想起那一天，只记得鼻尖湿漉漉的空气，那把闪着锋利光芒的镰刀，还有那句话里沉甸甸的死气。

而那时候的他也没有想到，这一天，将会是他一生的转折，从此身不由己，满是疮痍。

带土恢复得很快，他的求生意志异常强烈，他一天都不想在待在这个阴森森的地洞里了，跟那些只会问什么是便意的家伙打交道。他想回去，想回到同伴的身边，回到卡卡西和琳的身边，而不是在这里听这个疯癫的老头子讲什么现实充满着无奈痛苦和空虚这种胡话。什么宇智波家的亡灵，宇智波斑不知道是他几代之前的祖先了，怎么可能活到现在？

带土心里焦急，他也不懂什么现实才是地狱这种话，只有对这种半只脚踏进棺材的老头子来说，活着的每一分每一秒才是在受罪。他也无心去反驳，只挣扎着挪动往前爬，结果却跌落在地上，疼得他龇牙咧嘴。

“你要再动的话，好不容易缝上的柱间的人造体就会脱落，你想死吗？”

他听见那人漫不经心的声音，像是在俯视着他。这是他第一次从这个人嘴里听到“柱间”这个名字，他曾在历史课上学过——“伟大的木叶忍者村创始人千手柱间，壮丽高耸的忍界巅峰，点燃天下太平之火。”是他一直憧憬的影岩上的第一个人像。但初代火影的时代离他太过遥远，他历史也学得不好，每节课都打瞌睡，也不知道具体的生平事迹，只记得这是一个很伟大的忍者，而这个自称宇智波斑的老人却告诉他，他的身体现在这位伟人扯上了关系，真是匪夷所思。

“我需要你在今后为我做很多事，你这辈子就跟着我走吧，我特意救了你，你别急着求死。”

那个声音仿佛就在他的耳边，铺天盖地的压迫感让他本能地畏惧，几乎在那人的气势下无法张口，但是他不想屈服，他不再是胆小鬼了，他的脑海里浮现同伴的画面，有冲着他微笑的琳，还有流着泪的卡卡西，他身体里猛地升起一股气力，让他昂起头，大声地质问道：“你有什么企图？！你这个混蛋老头抓了我这样的小孩子能成就什么大事！”

这质问掷地有声，让宇智波斑感到一丝惊讶，这个小鬼，可能会比他想象中的还要有用。

于是，他也认真地回答道：“我要斩断这世间的因果。”

“只有胜者的世界，只有和平的世界，只有爱的世界……我只想创造这样一个世界。”

这是他的信念，而现在，已经开启轮回眼的他，梦想终于唾手可得，他终于不用再仰望明月，而是将它‘摘’了下来，外道魔像是十尾的躯壳，也多亏了它，他才能活这么久，直到等到又一个合适的棋子出现。

***

宇智波斑自沉睡中醒来的时候带土已经破开了封洞石。不错的力量，他在内心里赞许了一句。

“你要去那里吗？”

“很感谢你帮助了我，但我得走了，我必须要赶过去。”

“你太急躁了，要言谢也许还为时过早。”

“我应该不会再回到这里了，姑且先道个谢，我该走了！”

“——你还会再回到这里的，那个时候才是你真正还礼的时候。”看着带土头也不回的身影，斑笃定地说。

他抚摸着自己空荡荡的右眼，最近陷入沉睡的时间越来越长，他知道自己大限已至，不能再拖延了。在白绝的照顾下，最近这个小鬼恢复得不错，也到了可以放他出去的时候，一切都在按他的计划进行。这个时候，想必那个小鬼已经在路上狂奔了，他一定能赶上的——赶上木叶白牙的儿子亲手杀了那个女孩。

那张冷厉的脸上难得露出了一丝微笑，这场好戏可是他为带土量身定做的，连事发的地点都计算的丝毫不差，在山岳坟墓的附近，只要带土全力奔跑便能及时抵达的地方。雾隐的忍者应该已经将那两个人包围起来了，四代水影还算听话了一回。

自从三代水影去世后，雾隐开始不受他的控制，他现在的身体要处理这件事稍嫌麻烦，等带土回来之后，便让他去抹杀四代水影的意识，不听话的棋子，做个提线木偶就是了。

地洞里，钟乳石尖上的水滴凝结，向下坠落，发出滴答滴答的声音。

09

带土回来了，还开启万花筒写轮眼，这比宇智波斑预料的还要好——对于宇智波一族而言，憎恨的力量越强瞳力就越强，但历代以来，能够开启万花筒写轮眼的也不过寥寥数人。拥有这双眼睛的带土，将成为他最有力的棋子之一，另一个是长门，他的轮回眼还寄放在这个孩子那里，他们都是自己计划里不可或缺的角色。

斑对带土的转变很满意，越是心地善良信奉美好的孩子，在看到这个世界的真实面貌时，也会憎恨得越彻底，痛苦在他们的身上会无限地放大，侵蚀着一切的梦想和信念，直至剩下……他将要留给他的。

他将给带土他的思想，他的信念，他的忍术，还有他的身份。

他舍弃了柱间，舍弃了家族，自然也能舍弃自己。

如此，他便会在黄泉净土之外，耐心地等待复活之时。

带土按照自己的步调开展着计划，他扮演着宇智波斑，但他始终模仿得不像，即便是对方曾让他看过许许多多的回忆。在幻术空间里，他身临其境，以对方的视角历经那个远古的时代，对千手柱间的了解也越发深入——因为宇智波斑一生的故事，几乎都与这个忍者有关。

或许是受了宇智波斑记忆的影响，对这位传说中的忍者之神他的感情很复杂，从历史书上的伟人到熟悉他点点滴滴的过往，他不再是那个严肃的雕像，反而生动而鲜活，眸光熠熠，俊美强大。他能看出，千手柱间正是宇智波斑憧憬的忍者。在他为数不多清醒的日子里，他时常沉默地看着外道魔像上柱间的塑像。

带土曾问过，“如果千手柱间如此强大，为什么在终结谷之战后没几年就去世了？你说过，他不用结印就能让伤口愈合，我不认为他会因伤重去世。”

斑似乎陷入了某种思绪，久到他以为对方又沉睡过去了，才缓缓开口：“在不葬山的那一晚，我也很想问他，可惜…我没有等到他。”

说到底连他都不知道。不过这倒是很少见，斑也会承认有他不知道的事情，他从来都是一副高高在上，无所不知的姿态。

之后，在宇智波斑去世的那些日子，他几乎将对方的一切都继承了下来，说是几乎，是因为只有一样东西例外。

这样东西斑也只提过一次，一个木匣子，是几十年前他盗取的柱间的遗物，他临死之前将这个木匣封印到了外道魔像里。

“不是什么大不了的东西，没有必要交给你。当然，我死后也管不这些，你非要拿走的话，如果打开后让你失望了，那么就将这个木匣，连同里面的东西一起扔进水里吧。”他这样说着，那么苍老，荒草丛生。

他对宇智波斑并不信任，本能地怀疑对方的话，千手柱间的遗物怎么会‘没什么大不了’，肯定藏有一些机密，如果不重要的话为什么要封印起来。

他将这个柱间的遗物记在了心里，却并未操之过急，还有更多重要的事情需要他去做。

又过了一些年，某一日，带土从木叶返回山岳坟墓时，突然想起这件事。

带土从外道魔像中解开四象封印，找到了柱间遗物，是一个黑色木匣，上面只有一个黄铜环扣，没有上锁。

他打开那个木匣，里面平放着两块石头，上面隐约有一丝墨迹，早已被冲刷得无法辨别，即便以他的瞳力也还原不出字痕，此外，再看不出任何特别之处。他有些失望，只是两块最普通的石头而已，椭圆的轮廓，平坦单薄，河水边俯拾皆是。

漆黑的木匣被再度合上，随手扔进了水涧，渐渐飘远，埋葬在亘古光阴，沉没在万千川流之中。

-END-


End file.
